1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the acceptance and/or delivery of signaling characters respectively consisting of a plurality of polarity changes by way of at least one termination circuit accepting and/or delivering signals in the form of polarity changes in a program-controlled data switching system, to which at least one memory unit, controlled by a program control unit, is connected, which memory unit comprises the memory cells individually allocated to the offering lines transmitting polarity changes in the incoming direction or, respectively, serving lines transmitting in the outgoing direction respectively connected to the termination circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit arrangement of the type generally described above is known in the art from German Letters Pat. No. 1,298,118. In this known circuit arrangement, it is determined on the basis of the signaling characters respectively collected at a central location whether and, if so, which control processes are to be undertaken with reference to the individual connections. Altogether, however, this represents a relatively high loading of the central installations carrying out such a control. The reason for this lies, particularly, in that for the processing of the individual polarity changes belonging to the signaling character a corresponding plurality of processing cycles must be offered at the central location, which cannot always be guaranteed with a heavy loading of the central installations.